TERROR
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Rukia dihantui perasaan takut. Entah perasaan takut akan apa itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, padahal, ia baru saja pindah ke rumah barunya untuk menikmati kehidupan keluarga tanpa diganggu oleh peraturan 'KUCHIKI'. Tapi, semua itu terganti ketika ia merasakan hal-hal aneh mulai mendekatinya/ [warning inside]/ON HOLD/


**TERROR**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T (****_it can be change_****)**

**Genre : Mystery, Supernatural, Horror –**maybe-

**Warning : OOC –lebih tepatnya perusakan karakter–, Typo bertebaran, AU (beneran), GaJe tingkat akut, Abal stadium akhir, ada kemungkinan chapter pertama ini isinya sadis**

**Fic yang berisi ide-ide gak jelas yang sempet nongkrong di otak author. Kejelekan isinya bukanlah salah author! Merasa gak nyaman juga bukan salah author! Pokoknya…. Semua hal yang terjadi pada readers bukanlah salah author! Karena yang memilih untuk membaca fic ini adalah readers sendiri dan author sudah kasih warning**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apabila terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja.****Jika ada, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena fic ini seluruh isinya asli buatan saya. Sama sekali tak ada campurtangan orang lain.**

**_Thanks for my friends_****. Makasih banget buat kumpulan cerita seram kalian yang membuatku dapat membuat cerita ini. **

**_Nothing special from this story_**

***Maaf karena fic sebelumnya aja belum selesai udah bikin fic baru***

**Don't Like, Don't Read, so…**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

.

_First Terror_

.

.

_Semua ini begitu aneh. Kenapa selalu kehidupanku berubah? Ada sesuatu. Itu pasti. Aku sangat yakin! Tapi, tidak... aku yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh,tetapi bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal gaib. Itu tak mungkin!_

...

Seorang perempuan paruh baya dengan tubuh mungilnya keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan pakaian formal yang biasa ia pakai. Perempuan itu tersenyum ketika melihat 2 anak kecil datang menghampirinya.

"Kaa-san," teriak salah satu dari anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Ururu-chan?" tanya perempuan itu lembut. Perempuan itu perlahan menggendong gadis kecil yang memanggilnya 'kaa-san' itu.

"Jinta-kun..." ambek gadis kecil itu sambil menunjuk seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di depan 'kaa-san'nya.

"Jinta-kun kenapa?" perempuan itu tersenyum lembut sambil menatap gadis kecil di gendongannya.

"Jinta-ku mengatai rambutku," ambek gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Kaa-san, aku memang benar. Ururu memang punya poni kecoa," bela bocah laki-laki itu sambil melipat tangannya.

"He... sejak kapan Jinta jadi nakal?" seorang laki-laki berbadan besar keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan perempuan tadi. Pakaian yang ia pakai sangat bertolak belakang dengan perempuan tadi. Perempuan yang masih menggendong gadis kecil bernama Ururu itu mengenakan pakaian formal, sedangkan laki-laki berbadan besar dengan kepala nanas merah ini mengenakan pakaian tidur yang berantakan.

"Tou-san... aku tidak salah," bocah laki-laki yang dipanggil Jinta ini masih tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"Hup!" sahut laki-laki berambut nanas itu sambil menggendong Jinta. "Jangan mengatai Ururu. Dia itu kakakmu," kata laki-laki itu sambil mengecup pelan pipi bocah itu.

"He... Jinta-kun curang, aku juga mau dicium tou-san," ambek Ururu. Perempuan itu terkekeh pelan saat anaknya ini dengan manja minta dicium oleh 'tou-san'nya.

"Bwee... tou-san lebih sayang padaku," ledek Jinta sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hue... Tou-san, cium aku juga," Ururu mulai merengek.

"Cup... cup... sudah... sini... mendekat pada tou-san," lerai laki-laki itu. perempuan itu perlahan mendekati laki-laki itu hingga anaknya bisa mejangkau tangan kekar laki-laki itu.

Cup! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi menggemaskan milik Ururu.

"Bwe... Jinta-kun bodoh. Tou-san lebih sayang padaku," ejek Ururu pada Jinta yang ada di gendongan tou-sannya.

"Wah... keluarga yang harmanonis sekali," sindir seseorang yang bersandar di sebuah pintu. _Well_, sebenarnya sekarang 'keluarga' ini ada di ruang keluarga rumah mereka. Dan 'keharmonisan' mereka harus di ganggu oleh seorang laki-laki (mungkin setengah laki-laki) dengan bulu mata nyentrik.

"Ayasegawa-san," kaget perempuan paruh baya itu. Perlahan, Perempuan dan laki-laki itu menurunkan anak mereka yang ada di gendongan tangan mereka.

"Hei... Kalian sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya laki-laki bernama Ayasegawa itu. Perempuan itu dengan kaget melihat jam tangannya.

"_Nani_?" jerit perempuan itu. "Renji... aku harus berangkat kerja dulu," lanjut perempuan itu cepat. Perlahan, laki-laki berbadan kekar itu menarik tangan perempuan itu dan mengecup sekilas bibir perempuan itu.

"Hati-hati, Rukia!" nasihat laki-laki bernama Renji itu. Dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, perempuan bernama Rukia itu tersenyum.

"Iya... Kau juga, jangan terlalu sering bekerja. Jangan terlalu sering duduk di tempat kerjamu dan menggambar hal-hal aneh," sindir Rukia sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu, diikuti Renji, Ururu, Jinta, dan Ayasegawa.

"Hei... itu sketsa untuk rumah kita nanti," bela Renji sambil menjitak pelan kepala Rukia. Rukia melenguh pelan.

"Baiklah... hentikan pertengkaran suami-istri kalian. Ruru-chan, sudah waktunya kita berangkat," lagi-lagi Ayasegawa mengganggu pembicaran mereka.

"Iya aku tahu," kesal Rukia. Rukia menunduk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua buah hatinya. "Nah... Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun, apakah kalian mau memberi kaa-san ciuman selamat jalan?" tanya Rukia manja.

Jinta dan Ururu tersenyum, lalu perlahan mencium pipi lembut kaa-san mereka. Ururu mengecup pipi kanan Rukia, dan Jinta mengecup pipi kiri Rukia. Oh... sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan bagi Rukia. Dikelilingi oleh keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya sudah membuatnya serasa berada di surga.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kaa-san," kata Ururu sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san, nanti pulangnya bawakan aku mainan, ya," Jinta berseru dengan semangatnya. Rukia membalas senyuman itu dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Ayasegawa.

"Oi... Ayase, kalau kau menyentuh istriku, akan kubunuh kau," sahut Renji.

"Renji-kun, sudah kubilang aku ini sepupu istrimu ini. Aku masih normal untuk tidak menggoda seorang 'Abarai Rukia'," kesal Ayasegawa. Rukia dan Renji terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah... kami pergi, Jinta-kun dan Ururu-chan jangan ganggu tou-san bekerja ya," nasihat Rukia sekali lagi sebelum keluar rumah. "Renji juga, buatkan sketsa rumah yang bagus!"

"Aku akan membuatkannya," balas Renji saat Rukia dan Ayasegawa sudah keluar rumah.

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

Rukia dan Ayasegawa memasuki mobil. Ayasegawa biasanya menjemput Rukia bekerja. Karena mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama dan faktor kekerabatan. Ayasegawa dengan senang hati menerima permintaan Rukia untuk mengantarnya bekerja. Ini bukan berarti keluarga Abarai adalah keluarga miskin. Malah sebaliknya, keluarga Abarai sangat terkenal dengan kekayaannya.

Abarai Renji adalah seorang arsitek terkenal. Seorang arsitek yang katanya pernah mendapat pengakuan dari kaisar Jepang. Renji bahkan pernah mendesain rumah pribadi untuk kaisar mereka tersebut, membuat namanya menjadi sangat di kenal orang-orang Jepang, bahkan luar negeri.

Lalu, Abarai Rukia. Dia sama terkenalnya dengan suaminya, Abarai Renji. Marganya sebelum menikah dengan Renji adalah Kuchiki. Perusahaan Kuchiki sangat terkenal karena Kuchiki Corp merupakan perusahaan mobil paling laku di Jepang. Sekarang, Kuchiki Corp bahkan sudah mulai membuka usaha baru di bidang telekomunikasi. Dan Rukia, merupakan direktur utama di perusahaan ini.

Lalu, mengapa seorang Abarai Rukia yang sangat kaya ini mau saja tinggal di apartemen sewaan dan menumpang kendaraan untuk bekerja? Cheh... Salahkan Kuchiki Byakuya yang menyita kunci mobilnya. Renji tidak punya mobil, karena biasanya ia akan menggunakan motor untuk bepergian.

Mobil milik Rukia sekarang berada di kediaman Kuchiki. Byakuya begitu kesal saat tahu Rukia dan Renji menikah. Tidak tidak... mereka tidak kawin lari, hanya saja... Byakuya kesal karena ia tak sempat menghadiri acara pernikahan _imouto_ kesayangannya itu. Saat pernikahan Rukia, ia sedang berada di Australia untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan di sana. Dan saat ia kembali, istrinya dengan tenangnya mengatakan bahwa Rukia sudah resmi menjadi istri orang lain.

Ini bukan berarti Byakuya tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Byakuya hanya ingin mengetes seorang Abarai Renji. Byakuya ingin meyakinkan dirinya apakah seorang Abarai Renji bisa membahagiakan _imouto_nya. Dan... _Well_, sebenarnya hal itu sudah terwujud karena Rukia dengan senang hati menerima pernyataan nii-samanya yang mengatakan 'kalian harus tinggal di tempat lain, dan Rukia mobilmu kusita'.

Bagi Rukia, asalkan bersama suaminya, itu sudah cukup. Mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai 2 orang anak kembar, dan sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tinggal di apartemen itu. Hal itu cukup untuk meyakinkan Byakuya bahwa Renji memang membahagiakan Rukia.

Sayangnya, Byakuya masih mempertahankan keegoisannya dan belum menerima keluarga Rukia untuk tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Dan pada akhirnya, Renji memilih untuk membuat rumah di salah satu tanah milik keluarga Kuchiki. Melihat kegigihan Renji, Byakuya terpaksa menerima semua itu. Byakuya harus menerima permintaan Renji setelah kakeknya, Kuchiki Ginreii dan istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana memarahinya habis-habisan karena terus meneror keluarga Rukia.

Renji sudah membuat sketsa untuk rumah mereka. Tinggal tunggu beberapa tahun sampai rumah mereka itu selesai. Cheh... _tahun_? Seberapa besar kira-kira rumah itu?

"Ayasegawa-san, bagaimana dengan desain _handphone_ yang di buat Yamada? Apakah sudah kau periksa?" tanya Rukia di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ugh... Ruru-chan, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal. Itu hanya formalitas di tempat kerja, sekarang kita belum bekerja, jadi panggil aku seperti biasa, kita ini sepupuan tahu," ambek Ayasegawa. Rukia terkikik.

"Baiklah. Yumi-chan," sahut Rukia.

"Nah.. begitu. Ehem... kalau masalah itu, sudah kuperiksa. Memang ada beberapa hal yang menurutku harus diperbaiki dari desain buatannya, tapi... yah... kau tahulah, sehebat apa Yamada Hanatarou itu, semua desain buatannya selalu membuatku kaget," kata Ayasegawa.

"Baguslah, tunjukan padaku nanti," kata Rukia pelan.

"Hem... jadi, Bya-kun sudah memberikan izin untuk membuat rumah?" tanya Ayasegawa. Rukia mengangguk mantap.

"Yup! Begitulah."

"Di mana tempatnya?"

"Di tanah milik, kakek. Di kaki bukit Soukyoku," jawab Rukia.

"Wah... apa kau tak takut membuat rumah di situ?" tanya Ayasegawa dengan nada rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Renji bilang di tempat itu menyenangkan. Kalau kau bilang menakutkan karena berada di kaki bukit, jangan khawatir! Karena tempat itu benar-benar sudah diperiksa oleh Renji," kata Rukai santai. "Tempat yang dipilih Renji jauh dari bencana longsor."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, katanya tempat itu banyak dijadikan orang-orang sebagai tempat bunuh diri, lho," bisik Ayasegawa. Rukia terkikik mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukan berarti akan ada hantu, kan?" kata Rukia sambil terus terkikik.

"Aku serius, sayang. Tempat itu sudah menjadi langganan bagi orang-orang yang mau bunuh diri. Dan orang-orang yang sering mendaki di tempat itu bilang mereka pernah melihat orang-orang aneh berjalan di situ, mereka sering mendengar suara tangisan, bahkan mereka pernah melihat air sungai di situ berubah warna jadi merah. Ketika orang- orang itu melihat ke sumber airnya, mereka melihat tumpukan mayat yang sedang dimandikan seseorang," cerita Ayasegawa dengan suara mengerikan. Rukia bergidik, bagaimana mungkin ada tempat seperti itu. Tapi, Rukia tetap mau tinggal disitu, karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang dipilih oleh Renji.

"Haha... terima kasih, tapi aku akan tetap memilih tempat itu," jawab Rukia santai.

"Ruru-chan!" tegas Ayasegawa dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari mulut Rukia.

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

**3 Tahun kemudian**

...

"Jinta-kun, jangan lari-lari di koridor rumah," jerit Ururu pada saudara kembarnya yang sekarang sedang berlari menjahili butler mereka.

"Berisik, Poni Kecoa!" balas Jinta kesal.

"Ugh... Nanti kau dimarahi kaa-san," kesal Ururu.

Yah... sudah 3 tahun berlalu, keluarga Abarai akhirnya pindah rumah setelah rumah idaman mereka terselesaikan. Keluarga Abarai tinggal kaki bukit Soukyoku. Kehidupan mereka bertambah harmonis sejak saat itu. Ururu dan Jinta yang sudah menduduki kelas 4 SD pun semakin hari semakin pintar. Kuchiki Corp semakin berkembang, dan Renji semakin banyak dimintai untuk dibuatkan sketsa. Walaupun sibuk, itu bukan berarti mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

Dan lagi, berita yang dikatakan Ayasegawa sama sekali tidak terbukti. Selama ini rumah ini tak pernah ada hal-hal aneh. Para maid dan butler pun merasa santai di rumah ini. Mereka justru senang bekerja di tempat yang indah seperti ini.

"Jinta, sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang, jangan lari-lari koridor?" kesal Rukia sambil menjewer telinga anaknya itu. Ururu terkekeh melihat Jinta yang terus saja meringis.

"Ah... Ah... I... _Itai_... Kaa-san!" teriak Jinta sambil berusaha melepas jeweran Rukia.

"Bwe... makanya, sudah kubilang, kan!?" ledek Ururu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

_Nobody knows who I realy am. I never felt this empty before. And if... (*)_

Ponsel Rukia berbunyi dan dengan cepat Rukia membuka ponsel flipnya itu, menekan tombol terima dan mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya. "_Moshi-moshi!?_" sahut Rukia cepat.

Perlahan, Rukia melepaskan telinga Jinta dan mulai fokus pada pembicaraannya di telpon. Dengan cepat Jinta melenggang lari dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ururu. Namun, melihat ibunya sedang terfokus pada pembicaraan telpon, Jinta mulai menarik poni Ururu. Membuat Ururu terus saja menjerit kesakitan. Anehnya, ibu mereka sama sekali tak marah dengan keributan kecil yang mereka buat.

Klap! Rukia menutup ponsel flipnya, lalu berbalik menatap kedua buah hatinya.

"Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san mau pergi sebentar. Kalian jaga rumah ya?" sahut Rukia sambil berjalan menjauh. Tujuannya adalah kamarnya, menemui suaminya dan membicarakan sesuatu yang baru saja ia bicarakan lewat telpon dengan rekannya tadi.

Jinta dan Ururu mengernyit. Kenapa kaa-san mereka terlihat panik?

"Oh iya... dan lagi, Jinta-kun, kalau kau masih mau menjahili kakakmu dan berlari-lari di koridor rumah hingga membuat para butler kerepotan, kaa-san akan memanggil Tessai-san sebagai pengurusmu," ancam Rukia. Hal itu sukses membuat Ururu terkekeh pelan dan membuat Jinta tertunduk lemas sambil berkata, "Baik. Kaa-san!"

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

"Renji... Renji, bangun!" sahut Rukia sambil mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik selimut. Renji hanya melenguh dan semakin masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Oh ayolah... terjadi sesuatu di tempat kerjamu," ambek Rukia. Rukia terus mengguncang tubuh Renji. Merasa jengkel, langsung saja Renji menarik tubuh Rukia dan memeluknya.

"Renji... Jangan bercanda!" jerit Rukia. Langsung saja Rukia menjitak kepala Renji yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Rukia.

Dengan enggan, Renji melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Rukia turun dari ranjang. Renji menguap lebar, lalu merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

Renji mengerang. "Memangnya ada apa di tempat kerjaku?" kesal Renji sambil mengacak rambut nanasnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi salah satu mandor di sana memintamu untuk segera datang. Cepatlah ganti baju, dia menelpon dengan suara aneh," jengkel Rukia sambil menarik tangan Renji hingga suaminya itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Argh... menganggu saja," erang Renji sambil mengecup tipis bibir istrinya.

"Baiklah... sekarang bukan waktunya bermesraan, cepat ganti bajumu, _sayang_!" kata Rukia. Renji terkekeh ketika mendengar Rukia memanggilnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'sayang'.

"Gantikan bajuku dong," goda Renji dan langsung saja Rukia menonjok perut Renji.

"Jangan bercanda, cepatlah!" ancam Rukia.

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

Well, Renji dengan terpaksa duduk di kursi pengemudi karena ternyata Rukia sedang dalam keadaan '_bad mood_'. Entah mengapa perempuan itu terlihat jengkel sekali. Ehem... biasanya, Rukialah yang menyetir mobil karena Renji sangat malas mengemudi. Sangat tidak _gentlemen_, masa' membiarkan seorang perempuan menyetir?

"Ayolah Rukia, aku masih mengantuk," ambek Renji.

"Berisik, tak bisakah kau bersikap seperti seorang lelaki? Tidak mungkin kau ingin menyuruh istrimu yang menyetir setiap kali ingin bepergian," kesal Rukia.

"Iya-iya," ambek Renji –lagi–. Renji mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha menarik perhatian istrinya. Namun, hal yang menarik perhatian istrinya ini bukanlah ekspresi lucu yang dikeluarkannya, melainkan rambut nanasnya yang terus saja melayang-layang tak jelas diterbangkan angin.

"Tutup kacanya, kita pakai AC," kesal Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lebih enak begini, menggunakan AC alami lebih menghemat," sahut Renji.

"Rambut nanasmu itu harus segera di potong. Aku jengkel melihatnya melayang-layang seperti itu. Sudahlah, setelah menyelesaikan urusan di tempat kerjamu kita langsung potong rambut," kata Rukia datar. Renji bergidik. Tidak... rambut ini benar-benar sudah ia rawat. Tak akan dia potong.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Renji tegas.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk menginap di luar," ancam Rukia.

"Ah... " baru saja Renji hendak memprotes, tapi Rukia langsung memotongnya.

"Apa kau ingin kepalamu kubuat seperti Madarame-san?" ancam Rukia untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklahl, aku mengerti. Kau kenapa sih? Hari ini sensitif sekali?"

"Tak apa. Aku juga bingung, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh. Seperti ada... seseorang yang mengawasiku," kata Rukia lemas. Renji terdiam, sesekali melirik istrinya yang terus menghela nafas itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan terus mengawasimu, katakan padaku jika kau merasakan sesuatu," kata Renji serius. Kali ini benar-benar serius, Renji tak akan membiarkan istrinya diganggu. Ia akan segera mematahkan tangan orang yang berani mengganggu istrinya ini. Tunggu saja.

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

"APA?! JANGAN BERCANDA, BAGAIMANA DIA BISA BERADA DI DALAM GUDANG PERALATAN?!" jerit Renji pada seseorang di depannya. Orang itu hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini.

"Ma... Maafkan saya, Abarai-san, tadi... dia meminjam kunci gudang peralatan untuk mengambil sekop. Tapi, dia sudah lebih dari 3 jam dia belum keluar juga," sahut orang itu takut-takut.

"Cih... dasar tak berguna," kesal Renji. Renji melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang tadi ia sebutkan, gudang peralatan. Rukia dan orang bawahan Renji mengikuti langkah besar Renji. Sial, jadi dia di suruh ke sini hanya untuk memaksa orang itu keluar dari gudang?

Dok... Dok... Dok... Renji menggedor keras pintu gudang penyimpanan itu.

"HOI... BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Renji. Namun, sama sekali tak ada respon dari dalam.

"KYAAAA!" Renji tersentak dan menatap istrinya yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" teriak Renji sambil menemui Rukia.

"Di... Di... bawah... a... ada darah," kata Rukia terbata. Dengan cepat Renji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang tunjuk Rukia. Renji membelalakkan matanya saat melihat darah mengalir dari balik pintu ruangan itu.

"SIAL!" umpat Renji. "Kau... bantu aku mendobrak pintu ini!" perintah Renji cepat. Renji dan bawahannya itu terus berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. Argh... kenapa sulit sekali mendobrak pintu ini?

Rukia terdiam. Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya tajam, tapi saat dia menoleh ke segala arah, sama sekali tak ada orang mencurigakan.

Bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri ketia ia rasakan angin pelan menerpa wajahnya. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui Rukia. Rukia menolehkan kepalanya cepat saat telinganya menangkap sebuah tawa kecil. Tapi, lagi-lagi tak ada orang. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahi Rukia. Sial, kenapa Rukia jadi setakut ini?

Baiklah, Rukia... tenangkan dirimu sekarang masih siang hari, mana mungkin kau akan melihat sesuatu aneh yang mungkin saja melayang di depan wajahmu.

Brak! Rukia tersentak saat menyadari bahwa pintu itu sudah berhasil di dobrak oleh suami dan bawahan suaminya. Dan Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam.

Renji memeluk Rukia cepat. Tak ingin istrinya merasakan takut berlebihan melihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam situ.

"Sial. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" umpat Renji. "Rukia, kau pulang saja dulu. Minta jemput Madarame, aku segera menyusul," lanjut Renji. Sayangnya, tubuh Rukia terlalu lemas untuk bergerak. Sedari tadi gemetaran menghadapi semua ini. Tidak, kenapa lagi-lagi Rukia merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

"Rukia... RUKIA!" jerit Renji berusaha menyadarkan istrinya. Rukia tak merespon dan malah memeluk tubuh Renji kuat.

"Renji... aku... aku takut. Aku... takut," lirih Rukia. Renji tersentak saat melihat air mata menetes dari mata perempuan itu.

"Ssshhh... Sudah, tenang... tenang... aku bersamamu," kata Renji sambil mengelus kepala Rukia lembut. Renji melirik ke dalam gudang itu. Yang saat ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir adalah tulisan di dinding itu. Tulisan yang ditulis dengan sesuatu berwarna merah. Sebuah kata bertuliskan 'KUCHIKI RUKIA'.

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

"Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?" tanya Renji. Baiklah, sekarang Rukia sudah ia biarkan pulang dijemput oleh Madarame, ia bisa menyelidiki semua ini sekarang.

"Dia pekerja baru, namanya Vega Ggio," jelas orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Renji, Kano Ashido.

"Argh... aku bingung mau memulai semua ini darimana," erang Renji sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Renji menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Sungguh mengenaskan, pekerja barunya dengan postur tubuh relatif kecil ini sudah mati. Ya, mati. Sangat mengenaskan. Tubuh laki-laki itu terkulai lemas di lantai dengan perut tertancap sekop. Oh... ada begitu banyak darah yang keluar. Tapi, yang sedari tadi membuat Renji khawatir adalah nama istrinya yang tertulis di dinding itu. Tertulis dengan sangat berantakan oleh seseorang menggunakan... cat? Tidak! Jangan bercanda, itu darah. Darah yang masih bisa dibilang segar karena warna merah pekatnya masih kentara.

"Tunggu... apakah dia mengenal istriku?" tanya Ichigo cepat.

"Saya rasa tidak. Dia adalah orang dari luar negeri dan baru hari ini datangnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu, Abarai-san," terang Ashido pelan. Sejujurnya ia bingung melihat ekspresi Renji yang langsung berubah panik dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

"A... Ada apa, Abarai-san?" tanya Ashido. Renji tak menggubrisnya dan masih terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Madarame. Kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana dengan Rukia?... Bagus. Suruh dia beristirahat di kamarnya, dan suruh semua pengawal dan butler berjaga. Jangan sampai Rukia diganggu oleh orang-orang aneh!" perintah Renji cepat. Setelah memerintah Madarame, sahabatnya itu, Renji langsung menoleh pada Ashido. "APA POLISI BELUM DATANG JUGA!?" jeritnya frustasi.

"Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan datang. Kau berusahalah untuk tenang, Abarai-san," kata Ashido berusaha menenangkan Renji.

"Mana bisa aku tenang kalau ada hal aneh seperti ini!" teriak Renji. Renji menendang sebuah ember di depannya. Argh... ada bengitu banyak benda yang bisa Renji jadikan pelampiasan di sini, sayangnya ia masih waras untuk tidak merusak TKP yang mungkin akan menjadi hal paling berpengaruh dalam penyelidikan ini.

"Abarai-san, kau ingin mendengar pernyataanku tentang keanehan semua ini?" tanya Ashido berusaha menenangkan Renji. Renji memutar kepalanya dan menatap Ashido penuh harap.

"APA!? CEPAT JELASKAN!"

"Tidak... aku... hanya merasa aneh, kunci ruangan ini dipegang oleh korban sendiri, tapi... bagaimana ia bisa dibunuh seperti itu? Oke, mungkin ada kemungkinan bunuh diri... tapi, tidakkah menurutmu aneh? Sekop bukanlah benda yang tajam yang bisa langsung menacap pada daging, butuh tenaga kuat agar bisa menembus daging. Tapi, seperti yang kita lihat... Sekop itu.. menancap, ah... tidak... ujung sekop itu bahkan menembus perutnya," jelas Ashido. Renji mengernyit, benar kata Ashido.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Renji serius.

"Apakah kau tak bisa menyimpulkannya? Jika ini bunuh diri tidak mungkin ia bisa menancapkan sekop itu di perutnya sendiri, lagipula... seharusnya ia langsung mati bukan, jika perutnya sudah sampai tembus seperti itu?" tanya Ashido.

"Kau... benar," kata Renji menyetujui.

"Lagipula... coba kau lihat. Jika perutnya di tusuk dan langsung mati. Apakah menurutmu ia masih sempat menuliskan nama istrimu di tembok dan... jarak mayatnya dengan tembok itu terpaut jauh. Jaraknya sekitar... 5 meter. Orang yang masih hidup dan sekarat pun akan kesulitan menjangkau jarak itu dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan huruf super besar."

"Kau benar, dan lagi... tulisan itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuh pegawai ini. Dan... darah itu masih merah, berarti ia baru saja di bunuh, bukan begitu?" tanya Renji. Ashido mengangguk. "Berarti... ini pembunuhan... pembunuhan ruang tertutup," lanjut Renji dengan nada serius.

"Tidak... ini bukan pembunuhan ruang tertutup. Ini bahkan lebih aneh dari yang kubayangkan," kata Ashido tak kalah serius. Renji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa maksud Ashido.

"Makudmu apa? Ini sudah jelas pembunuhan ruang tertutup."

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi... di sini sama sekali tak ada jendela, kau tahu!?"

"Ia pasti memakai trik agar ia bisa mengunci pintu ini dari luar dan memasukkan kembali kunci itu ke ruangan ini, bahkan kunci itu digenggam oleh korban."

"Argh... dasar tak peka. Aku tanya kapan dia melakukannya?" kesal Ashido mendengar semua bantahan Renji.

"Bisa kapan saja setelah ia membunuh korban ini," kata Renji.

"Bisa kapan saja kau bilang? Itu tak akan sempat, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau laki-laki ini dibunuh belum lama karena darahnya masih merah."

"Memang iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Jika begitu kapan dia bisa keluar dari ruangan ini? Sedangkan menurut para pekerja di sini mereka sama sekali tak melihat ada orang aneh yang keluar masuk ruangan ini selain korban. Dan satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk ruangan ini adalah pintu itu."

"Apa? Aku... tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Bodoh. Darah korban ini bahkan baru mengalir saat kita menggedor pintu gudang untuk menemui korban yang artinya korban baru dibunuh saat itu juga, lalu kapan si pelaku punya waktu untuk keluar dari ruangan ini? Dan kenapa si pelaku harus menuliskan nama istrimu di dinding?"

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

Rukia memeluk erat tubuh Ururu. Malam ini rumahnya begitu ramai, para pengawal dan butler sibuk berjaga. Renji bilang, ia belum mengadukan hal ini pada keluarga Kuchiki, tapi Rukia yakin berita ini akan segera tersebar mengingat namanya terpampang di dinding TKP.

"Kaa-san, kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Ururu panik.

"Kaa-san, tubuhmu penuh keringat," kata Jinta yang berbaring di sebelah Rukia. sekarang Rukia sedang berada di kamarnya berasa Ururu dan Jinta. Rukia memilih untuk mengajak kedua anaknya tidur bersama daripada membiarkan pikiran-pikiran aneh menggerogoti otaknya.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa. Sudah... tidurlah, sayang!" kata Rukia berusaha tenang. Ururu dan Jinta terdiam, mereka sadar bahwa kaa-san mereka ini sama sekali 'tidak apa-apa'. Namun, mereka tidak ingin merepotkan Rukia, jadi mereka hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

Deg! Lagi-lagi Rukia tersentak saat merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya.

...

_Nobody knows who I realy am. I never felt this empty before. And if... (*)_

Rukia tersentak, lalu merogoh saku piyamanya. Lumayan sulit mengambilnya karena kedua anaknya memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kata Rukia setenang mungkin. Jangan sampai membangunkan Ururu dan Jinta.

"_Rukia... kau belum tidur_?" tanya seseorang di seberang. Rukia menghela nafas lega, untunglah Renji menelponnya.

"Belum, aku belum mengantuk," kata Rukia tenang. Renji terkekeh.

"_Maaf, malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana dengan Jinta dan Ururu, apakah mereka sudah tidur_?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada Ururu dan Jinta. Hehe... walaupun mereka sudah tidur."

"_Baguslah. Masalah tadi siang, tak perlu kau ungkit-ungkit, aku sedang mengurusnya sekarang. Jadi, kau tidur saja_!" kata Renji. Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia tenang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia merasakan angin dingin mendinginkan kulitnya.

"Ehem... yah... _Oyasu_..." belum selesai Renji berkata, tiba-tiba Rukia memotong.

"Renji... _Aishiteru_!" kata Rukia. itu pelampiasannya atas rasa takutnya, ia ingin berbicara dengan Renji walau sebentar. Karena dia memang mencintai pria itu.

"Kheh... Aishiteru yo!" balas Renji dan setelah itu, sambungan terputus. Perlahan, Rukia memejamkan matanya setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas bantalnya. Sayangnya, rasa ketakutan masih menghantuinya.

* * *

***~..::Terror::..~***

* * *

Rukia mengucek matanya. Ia terbangun ketika mendengar dering ponselnya yang begitu memekikkan telinganya. Untunglah, Jinta dan Ururu tidak terbangun oleh suara ponselnya. Sejujurnya Rukia tersentak saat melirik jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sepertinya ia begitu lelah sampai tertidur lebih dari 10 jam. Ah... abaikan, hari ini hari Minggu, ia bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktu berliburnya. Walaupun ia yakin hal itu tak bisa terwujud karena otaknya tiba-tiba memutar ingatan aneh kemarin.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sahut Rukia malas.

"_Apakah Anda Abarai Rukia_?" tanya orang di seberang dengan nada serius.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Kenapa?" tanya Rukia balik.

"_Saya... punya sebuah berita untuk Anda_," kata orang itu pelan. Rukia terdiam, rasa kantuknya langsung hilang mendengar ucapan serius itu. namun, matanya langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan orang itu. air matanya langsung mengalir, tidak... Rukia tak ingin percaya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriak Rukia. teriakannya bahkan membuat kedua anaknya terbangun dan beberapa butler gaduh. Rukia turun dari ranjangnya dengan cepat lalu mulai melepas kancing piyamanya untuk segera berganti baju.

"_Saya... mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Abarai-san_," kata orang itu. "_Suami Anda... Abarai Renji, telah meninggal dunia_," lanjut orang itu.

.

.

.

TBC

(*) _Life is like a Boat by Rie Fu (Bleach's first ending)_

**Yosh... ini fic terinspirasi dari cerita serem temenku. Dan kubuat aja jadi fic. Kalo mau marah karena ceritanya jelek atau apapun (termasuk flame) silahkan marahi auhtor lewat review ato lewat PM. Kali ini cuap-cuap saya sedikit saja.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ghehehehe...**

**Bagi yang berkenan silahkan**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**

**Kalau tertarik dengan fic gaje ini. Tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah… ^^/**


End file.
